1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a pixel arrangement structure of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an OLED display has been drawing attention. The OLED display has a self-luminous characteristic. Because the OLED display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively smaller thickness and weight than liquid crystal displays. In addition, the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
In general, the OLED display includes a plurality of pixels for emitting light of different colors. The plurality of pixels emit light to display an image. Here, the pixel refers to a minimum unit for displaying the images. For instance, there may be a gate line, a data line, and a power line such as a driving power line to drive each pixel. In addition, there may be an insulation layer such as a pixel definition layer to define an area and a shape of each pixel. Further, each pixel may be positioned between its neighboring pixels.
An organic emission layer included in the pixel of an OLED display may be deposited and formed by using a mask such as a fine metal mask (FMM). When reducing a gap between the neighboring pixels to obtain a high aperture ratio of the pixel, deposition reliability may be deteriorated. On the other hand, when increasing the gap between the pixels to improve the deposition reliability, the aperture ratio of the pixel may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.